Peter Pan credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * In VistaVision Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Peter Pan" * An Adaptation of the Play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie * Photographed in VistaVision * Color by Technicolor * Walt Disney Productions is grateful to the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street - London · to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. * With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll. Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Don Barclay, Mel Blanc, Lucille Bliss, Tony Butala, Pinto Colvig, Carol Coombs, Robert Ellis, June Foray. Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, Karen Kester, Johnny McGovern, Jack Mercer, Jeffrey Silver, Stuffy Singer, Anne Whitfield * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield * Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editor: Donald Halliday * Music Editor: Al Teeter * Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Rusty Jones, Mike Holoboff * Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks * Secretaries: Eloise Tobelman, Marie Dasnoit, Ruth Wright * Copyright © MCMLII Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16068 * I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. * RCA Sound System * Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace * Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears * Orchestrations: Edward Plumb, Milt Franklyn * Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon * Musicians: Milt Holland · Percussionist, Ethmer Roten · Flute * Chorus: The Mellowman Quartet * Chorus Singers: Thurl Ravenscroft, Gloria Wood * Story and Styling: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, T. Hee, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Xavier Atencio, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell * Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Xavier Atencio, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Saul Bass, Lance Nolley * Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi * Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Alan Maley, Art Landy, Frank Armitage *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson * Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, John Freeman, George Kreisl, David Swift, Jack Campbell, Alex Ignatiev, Clarke Mallery, Charles Nichols, Iwao Takamoto, Julius Svendsen, Hal Sutherland * Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson * Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Grace Stanzell, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield * Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson * Inker: Charlene Miller * Painter: Phyllis Craig * Live Action Models ** Smee · Don Barclay ** Wendy · Kathryn Beaumont ** Captain Hook · Henry Brandon, Hans Conried ** John Darling · Paul Collins ** Mr. Darling · Hans Conried ** Peter Pan · Bobby Driscoll, Roland Dupree ** Mermaid · June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry ** Tinker Bell · Margaret Kerry ** Michael Darling · Tommy Luske * Producers: Fred Qrimby, Walt Disney * Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson Ending Titles * VistaVision · THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:VistaVision